Dia de los Inocentes Reloaded
by Lord Freeman
Summary: El dia de los inocentes ha llegado y shun no podra salvarse de la broma que sus amigos le tiene preparada
1. Dia de los Inocentes Reloaded 1

**DIA DE LOS INOCENTES RELOADED**

CAPITULO 1 UNA FELIZ Y BLANCA NAVIDAD

Pues bien el día de los inocentes esta por venir y...- empieza a relatar el autor-

Disculpa...- dice Seiya interrumpiendo al autor-

-Autor- ¿Qué quieres mula?- no muy contento por la interrupción-

Es que no encontramos a Shun- dice Hyoga-

-Autor- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

¿Dónde podrá estar?- se pregunta el santo del dragón-

-Autor- ¡MAS VALE QUE LO ENCUENTRE PERO YAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Que carácter- dijo Milo-

Una mirada Asesina hace que todos salgan velozmente en busca del perdido santo de Andrómeda para que momento después Ikki aparezca trayendo consigo arrastras a su hermano menor seguido por June

¡NIISAN NO QUIERO!- grito el pequeño forcejeando inútilmente por liberarse-

-Autor- ¿Qué pasa?-

Shun no quiere salir en el fic- dice Ikki mientras suelta a su hermano menor-

-Autor- ¿Y eso de debe a?-

¡NO VOLVERE A CAER EN OTRA BROMA MAS!- dice Shun cruzándose de brazos negándose rotundamente a ser la burla de la historia-

-Autor- Bien ya que no quieres salir tendré que buscar a alguien que quiera ser la pareja de June- encogiéndose de hombros-

Peeeeeeensándolo mejor creo que si voy a salir- dice el santo de Andrómeda con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

No pues así por la buenas hasta yo- dijo Hades entre dientes-

-Autor- Dijiste algo dios panteonero- Hades se hace al mismo y se aleja silbando-

Pues bien como decía al principio el día de los inocentes esta por venir pero los santos de Atena esta por celebrar primero la navidad y como es costumbre en estas fechas muchos de los santos por no decir prácticamente todos esperan al ultimo minuto para hacer sus compras navideñas

No así Shun quien siendo tan previsor ha comprado de forma anticipada sus regalos en los primeros días del mes de diciembre por lo que el chico esta tomando tranquilamente su desayuno mientras que mira como todos los demás santos corren por toda la mansión desesperados preparándose para hacer compras de pánico ya que el día de mañana era navidad

¿MI BUFANDA DONDE ESTA MI BUFANDA?- grita Seiya desesperado-

Esta en el perchero de la entrada- dice Shun tranquilamente mientras le pone mantequilla a su pan tostado-

¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO MIS BOTAS?- grito Hyoga-

Revisa bajo tu cama- el chico ahora le pone mermelada a su pan-

¡OTOUTO! ¿HAS VISTO MI ABRIGO?- le pregunta Ikki a su hermano menor-

Esta doblado sobre la secadora, ayer lo lave- antes de darle la primera mordida a su pan-

¡GRACIAS SHUN!- gritan los 3 santos al encontrar lo que buscaban justo donde dijo su compañero-

¡MI BILLETERA NO ENCUENTRO MI BILLETERA!- grita el caballero del dragón-

¿Shiryu tu también?- pregunto Shun sorprendido-

Es que el maestro me puso a entrenar tanto que no me dio tiempo de comprar nada- se excuso el santo para luego preguntar- ¿has visto mi billetera?-

¿Revisaste el bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón?- pregunto el chico-

El santo del dragón hace lo que su amigo le dice encontrando lo que buscaba al mismo tiempo que un fuerte rubor producto de la vergüenza cubre sus mejillas por su parte Shun solo sonríe de forma amable para después continuar con su desayuno

Bueno Otouto nos vamos ¿no quieres que te traigamos nada del centro?- pregunto Ikki-

No niisan gracias- respondió Shun desde la cocina-

Los santos se van mientras Shun mueve la cabeza de forma negativa y no puede evitar sonreír divertido por lo poco previsores que eran sus hermanos sin embargo no han pasado ni dos minutos de que se fueron cuando suena el timbre la puerta por lo que Shun se dirige a abrir mientras que se pregunta que se les habrá olvidado a sus hermanos pero apenas abre cuando alguien le cae encima al pequeño

¡BUENOS DIAS SHUN!-

¡JUNE!- sonrojado ante la efusividad de la chica que hace a ambos caer al suelo-

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD USABI!- grita la chica mientras sigue abrazando fuertemente al joven-

¿Pe... Pe... pe... ro que haces aquí?- pregunto Shun sumamente rojo tanto por el abrazo como por el apodo-

Vine a raptarte conejito- dijo la joven sonrojándose mientras hunde su rostro en el pecho del chico-

No... No... Me digas así- más rojo todavía-

¿Oye conejito no has visto a mi novio?- pregunta otra voz desde la entrada-

¿Shaina-san?- pregunta el chico al ver a la amazona-

¿Dónde esta Ikki? Conejito- repite la cobra-

¡SHAINA SOLO YO LE PUEDO DECIR CONEJITO A MI SHUN!- grito June molesta-

Vamos no te vas a poner celosa solo por que le dije así a mi cuñadito- dijo Shaina divertida-

Por favor tranquilícense ambas, Shaina-san mi niisan fue al centro a hacer sus compras- dijo Shun-

Como siempre todo lo deja al último- dijo la amazona haciendo un mohín de disgusto-

Que pena que Ikki no es tan previsor como mi Shunny- dijo June abrazando a su novio-

Bueno me van a decir a que vinieron ambas- pregunto Shun que no se le bajaba el tono carmín del rostro ante la insistencia de su novia en seguir diciéndole apodos-

Como dije yo vine a raptarte vamos a pasar el día recorriendo tiendas- dijo June haciendo que el pobre Shun ya se fatigara de antemano sabiendo lo que el día le esperaba-

Yo vine a ver a Ikki pero ya que no esta mejor me voy- dice Shaina algo desanimada-

¿Por qué no nos acompañas Shaina?- pregunta June al ver a su amiga en ese estado-

Es buena idea con suerte podemos encontrar a mi niisan en alguna tienda- dijo Shun secundando a su chica-

Bien les tomare la palabra al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que hacer- dijo la amazona del ofidio encogiéndose de hombros-

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial los otros santos de bronce buscan que regalar por que no tienen la mas remota idea de que comprar y eso que llevan visitadas cerca de 20 tiendas y es cuando los chicos fijan su atención en una tienda que vende ropa para dama a la cual entran y esta demás decir que no hubo mujer que no se fijo en el singular grupo de chicos apuestos (ah si y Seiya a quien tenían con una cuerda amarrada en la cintura para no perderlo)

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- bufa Ikki quien nunca esta contento con nada de lo que sus amigos hagan-

Me parece un buen lugar para comprar un regalo para una chica- dijo Shiryu pensando en Shunrei-

Es perfecto para que busques algo para Shaina- dijo Hyoga tratando de molestar al fénix-

¡NO FASTIDIES HYOGA!- grito el santo con el color subido en el rostro-

Dejen de pelear- dijo el dragón al tiempo que le jalaba la cuerda a Seiya cual perro- camina Seiya o te perderás-

No es cierto- dijo la mulita-

Claro que si siempre lo haces- dijo Shiryu- ¿Oigan podrían ayudarme?-

No te preocupes lo tengo vigilado- Dijo hyoga- ¿a dónde se fue?-

Rayos como lo hace- dijo Shiryu al voltear y no ver rastro alguno del jamelgo-

Debe ser alguna clase de don- se limito a decir Ikki-

Mientras estos buscan al caballito alado vemos a Shun, Shaina y June recorrer las tiendas la suerte no parece estar del lado del santo de Andrómeda quien ahora mas que santo parece cargador con todo lo que lleva a cuestas el pobre

Y yo que creía que Saori exageraba al comprar- el pobre chico sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más-

¿Por qué no paramos un momento?- propuso Shaina apiadándose del pobre chico-

Me parece bien- dijo June quien tampoco paso por alto el cansancio de su novio-

Gracias- dijo el pequeño sentándose en una banca para descansar-

Hola Shun-

Hola Seiya- respondió el joven de forma natural hasta que por fin reacciono- ¿Seiya? ¿Tu que haces aquí?-

Me creerías si te dijera que yo tampoco lo se- dijo la mula rascándose la cabeza-

No puede ser...- Shun solo pudo suspirar pesadamente ya que además cargar las compras debía vigilar a su compañero para que no se perdiera-

Bien hay que seguir con las compras- dijo June-

El pobre Shun sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo cargando todo eso hasta que una idea le vino a la mente con lo cual mataría 2 pájaros de un solo tiro entonces el chico dirigió su mirada al caballero de Pegaso

Shun ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto la ingenua mula-

Corte A ver al Pegaso cargando todos los paquetes mientras que tiene una cuerda amarrada en la mano al mismo tiempo que del otro extremo Shun tiene amarrada la cuerda en su muñeca para no perder a Seiya dando como resultado la imagen de un niño jalando a su burro de carga

Shun ¿Crees que Seiya aguante cargar todo?- pregunto June que estaba tomada del brazo del joven-

Claro cuando Saori sale de compras siempre lo lleva a el por que es el que mas cosas puede cargar- dijo el chico tranquilamente haciendo que a la chica le salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

No te preocupes June que esta mula es muy aguantadora- dijo Shaina divertida-

Pues bueno ¿Por qué no entramos a esta tienda de ropa de mujer?- pregunto June cambiando el tema-

Parece que aquí vende ropa muy buena- dijo Shaina-

Los jóvenes entraron a la tienda Shun provecho para descansar al igual que Seiya mientras que las chicas curioseaban por el lugar, Shaina vio una blusa que le gusto y que quiso tomar topándose con la mano de otra persona que la quería tomar y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que…

¿Ikki?-

¿Shaina?- pregunto el santo al ver a la amazona-

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica-

¿Yo? Este… nada no hago nada- dijo Ikki-

¿Y por que querías tomar esa blusa?- pregunto la chica-

Es que… yo… bueno...- Ikki estaba mudo-

Hola Cuñadito- dijo June al aparecer-

¡NO ME DIGAS CUÑADITO!- grito Ikki mirando de forma asesina a la chica-

¿Qué le piensas comprar a Shaina cuñadito?- pregunto la amazona del camaleón-

Esto de…- Ikki se queda de piedra y no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubra sus mejillas- yo…-

Y bien Ikki ¿Qué me vas a comprar?- pregunto Shaina cruzándose de brazos-

Yo….- el fénix estaba en problemas-

Niisan puedes comprarle esta blusa seguro que a Shaina-san le gustara- dijo Shun salvando a su hermano justo a tiempo-

Ikki toma la prenda y se la enseña a la cobra quien se limita a sonreír con lo cual acepta el regalo, luego de este pequeño problema los santos por fin logran conseguir los regalos que necesitaban con la ayuda de June y Shaina para regresar a la mansión ya que esa noche se celebraría la fiesta para celebrar la navidad, todo esta listo solo faltan los invitados que no tardan en llegar cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta la cual abrió Hyoga

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritan los santos dorados acompañados de sus novias a las cuales fueron a buscar-

Chicas, muchachos que bueno que pudieron venir-

¡PATITO, PATITO!- grito Luna abrazando al santo del cisne-

No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo Hyoga- dijo Mu- ¿Verdad corderita?-

Claro Ovejita- contesto Kasumi-

¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto Aldebarán-

¿Dónde esta el licor?- pregunto Milo-

Milo no empieces que después te pones insoportable- advirtió Venus-

¿Mas?- pregunto Camus por lo bajo-

Camina Idiota- dijo Martina empujando al santo de los hielos-

Navidad, navidad- cantaba Aioros-

Blanca Navidad- completo el villancico Artemisa-

Que bien se "ve" todo- dijo Shaka con los ojos cerrados-

Si la decoración esta genial- Haruka guiaba a su novio para que no tropezara-

¿Oye Nisa que es lo que me vas a regalar?- le pregunto Saga a su novia-

Ya lo veras osito, ya lo veras- dijo Nisa sonriendo maliciosamente-

No te veo muy animada- le dijo Kanon a su chica-

Es lo más animada que puedo estar- dijo Ángel con un rostro sumamente inexpresivo-

Pareces Hermana de Mascara de Muerte- dijo Shura-

Muérete Shura- dijo el aludido santo de cáncer-

Masky no te alteres- dijo Yurika haciendo que mas de un santo tratara de aguantarse la risa por el apodo-

Pero que corrientes son- dijo Afrodita ganándose por ese comentario una buena paliza-

Amor dijiste que te comportarías- dijo Megumi reprendiendo a su novio-

Vamos es navidad y hay que llevarnos bien- dijo Aioria-

Bien dicho amor- Dijo Marín-

Vaya es el árbol mas grande que he visto- dijo Layla al ver el enorme pino navideño-

Si vieras el trabajo que nos dio decorarlo- dijo Shion-

"Nos dio" me suena a manada Shion que no recuerdas que le ordenamos a los muchachos decorarlo mientras nosotros supervisaba...- Dokho no pudo seguir hablando por que el patriarca le tapo la boca-

Tal ves si tuviera unos adornos negros- dijo Vanesa quien estaba vestida toda de negro y era mirada como una extraña por el comentario-

Nos alegra mucho que todos pudieran asistir a esta fiesta- dijo Shiryu-

Esperamos que se diviertan mucho- dijo Shun-

Y que no se acaben el licor por que nos costo muy caro- dijo Ikki para molestar a los bebedores compulsivos como Milo-

¡HOLA MIS AMADOS CABALLEROS!- dijo Saori al bajar las escaleras-

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Hyoga por lo bajo-

No se, supuestamente Seiya la iba a distraer- comento Shiryu-

Esa mula buena para nada, la bruja arruinara la fiesta- bufo Ikki-

Vamos no es tan malo- dijo Shun tratando como siempre de ver el lado bueno de las cosas-

¡DONDE ESTA MIS REGALOS! ¡EXIJO MIS REGALOS AHORA!- grito Saori mientras todos se hacen patos pues realmente nadie tenia contemplado comprar nada para la bruja-

Suficiente yo la mato- dijo Ikki preparándose para acabar con la deidad-

Tranquilo niisan- dijo shun quien se acerco a Saori y le entrego un paquete navideño- feliz navidad Saori-san este es un regalo de parte de Seiya y mía-

¡GRACIAS SHUN!-.grito Atena al abrir su regalo y encontrar un muy completo kit de cosméticos por lo que abrazo con fuerza al santo de Andrómeda-

¡OIGA!- gritaron June e Ikki a quienes no les agrado para nada eso-

¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA PROBARLO!- grito la diosa desapareciendo rumbo a su despacho del cual no saldría en un buen rato-

¡MUY BIEN HECHO SHUN!- gritaron todos aplaudiéndole al santo de Andrómeda quien no entendía muy bien el por que de la ovación-

Hola muchachos ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto como siempre el despistado Pegaso-

¿Me dejan matarlo?- pregunto Ikki preparándose para lanzar su mortal técnica-

Ikki prometiste que nada de peleas ni muertos- dijo Shaina rodando los ojos-

Le pides mucho a un maniaco- dijo Hyoga-

¡A QUIEN LLAMAS MANIACO REMEDO DE AVE DE GRANJA!- grito Ikki-

Si no se tranquilizan los castigare a ambos- dijo Shun esbozando una sonrisa-

¿Co... Como le hace para dar miedo con esa sonrisa?- pregunto Hyoga temblando-

No... tengo la mas remota idea- dijo Ikki quien tampoco pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la terrible agresividad que se ocultaba detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa que su Otouto esbozaba-

La fiesta siguió sin ninguna novedad salvo algunas peleas sin importancia como las que siempre tenían Saga y Kanon, mientras que Milo bebía sin el consentimiento de su novia y Aldebaran pretendía acabar con toda la comida del lugar, fuera de eso todo fue muy ameno y divertido cuando la fiesta llego a su máximo apogeo dando las 12 de la noche hora en que inicio la repartición de los regalos

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritaron todos antes de entregarse sus obsequios-

Feliz navidad corderita- dijo Mu entregándole su regalo a su novia-

Gracias ovejita- dijo Kasumi entregando su regalo abriendo el suyo y encontrando un hermoso vestido plateado-

¿Qué es esto corderita?- pregunto Mu sumamente colorado al ver su regalo que era un diminuto tanga rojo para hombre que no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación-

Feliz Navidad Nisa- dijo saga entregándole su regalo a la chica que se trataba de una cadena con un corazón de oro donde estaba la foto de ambos-

Osito- dijo la chica que no pudo evitar llorar de alegría pero entonces la joven tomo la mano del santo-

Espera Nisa- Saga era llevado por su novia a la habitación que ocupaban cuando se quedaban en la mansión-

Cierra los ojos- pidió la chica-

Esta bien, esta bien- el santo obedeció escuchando perfectamente el ruido de ropa que caía sonriendo al imaginar su "regalo"-

Ábrelos- dijo Nisa-

El santo de quedo de piedra al ver a su novia en un diminuto vestido que no ocultaba prácticamente nada de los atributos del hermoso cuerpo de la joven el cual esta adornado con moños de todos los tamaños

¡Guau!- fue lo único que pudo decir Saga-

Esa no es toda la sorpresa- dijo Nisa abrazándose a su novio-

Que puede ser mejor que esto- dijo el dorado-

Que te parece la noticia de que vas a ser papa ¡VAS A SER PAPA!- dijo la joven emocionada dejando al dorado sin habla hasta que por fin estallo en jubilo-

¡ES MARAVILLOSO! ¡DIME QUE ES CIERTO! ¡DIME POR FAVOR QUE ES CIERTO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR!- grito Saga quien no cabía de tanta felicidad-

Vas a ser papa Osito feliz navidad- dijo la chica antes de besar a su novio con lo cual van a empezar a "celebrar" tan maravillosa noticia-

¿Por qué habrán ido Saga y Nisa a su habitación?- se pregunto como siempre inocente shun-

Yo tengo una vaga idea de lo que fueron a hacer- dijo June sonriendo-

Feliz navidad Angy- dijo Kanon entregándole su regalo a su novia el cual se trataba de un collar de coral negro muy bonito-

No me digas así- dijo la chica levemente sonrojada entregándole su regalo al dorado que se trataba de una colonia para caballero-

Feliz navidad Yuri- dijo MM entregándole su regalo a su novia que se trataba de un gatito de peluche aunque el decorado de la caja dejaba mucho que desear pues era un papel negro con brujitas y calaveritas de día de brujas-

Feliz navidad Masky- dijo la chica entregándole su regalo al dorado el cual se trataba de un reloj de pulsera dorado-

Feliz navidad Marín- dijo Aioria entregándole su regalo a su novia el cual se trataba de una minifalda negra-

Gracias mi minino- Marín ronroneo erizándole el cabello al santo de leo al tiempo que le entregaba su regalo que se trataba de una chamarra de piel-

Feliz navidad Haruka- dijo el dorado abrazando a su novia y entregándole una pequeña cajita-

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la chica entregándole su regalo al dorado el cual se trataba de un hermoso rosario hecho de oro lo cual hizo sonreír al dorado-

La chica se sorprendió al ver un anillo con un diamante incrustado el cual el dorado le coloco en su dedo y entonces la joven se lanzo a besar al chico sin importarle la presencia de los demás

Feliz Navidad Vanesa- dijo Dokho entregándole su regalo a la chica que era un juego de cubiertos de plata-

Dokho esta precioso- dijo la chica entregándole su regalo al dorado que se trataba de un Te verde de china que al dorado de libra le gustaba mucho-

Feliz Navidad Venus- dijo Milo entregándole su regalo a la chica que se trataba de un juego de lencería muy sugestivo-

¡MILO!- grito la joven muy sonrojada cerrando la caja para que nadie pudiera ver el contenido-

¿Qué?- pregunto el dorado despreocupadamente que tomo su regalo encontrando una camisa azul de manga larga muy elegante-

Feliz Navidad Artemisa- dijo Aioros entregándole su regalo a la chica que se trataba de un bello abrigo tan blanco como la nieve-

Gracias mi amor- dijo la chica entregando su regalo que se trataba de una cartera de piel-

Fe... Feliz navidad Martina- dijo Camus entregándole su regalo a la chica se que trataba de un perfume para dama muy fino y de un olor sumamente exquisito-

Tonto- se limito a decir la chica sonrojada al tiempo que igual le entrega un regalo al dorado que se trata de unos guantes para la nieve-

Feliz Navidad mi preciosa Megumi- dijo el santo de piscis entregándole a su chica un kit de cosméticos muy fino-

Gracias Afrodita- dijo la chica entregándole al dorado unos retoños de rosas procedentes de suiza que volvieron loco de alegría al santo de piscis-

Feliz navidad Layla- dijo Shion entregándole a su chica un juego de herramientas de arqueología-

Shion muchas gracias- dijo la chica entregándole al dorado un esmoquin-

Shura, Aldebaran tomen Feliz navidad- dijo Shun entregándole sus regalos a los mencionados-

Gracias Shun- dijeron ambos dorados-

Puesto que aun no tenían novia el santo de Andrómeda pensó en regalarles algo para que no se quedaran sin nada por lo que a aldebaran le regalo una caja de chocolates que no le duro ni dos minutos y a Shura unos pantalones de mezclilla

Una vez terminada la repartición de regalos de los dorados toco el turno de los santos de bronce en darle sus regalos a sus novias

Feliz navidad Luna- dijo Hyoga entregándole una esfera de una villa nevada a su novia-

Gracias patito- dijo La chica entregándole al santo su regalo que era un disco de música-

Feliz navidad Shunrei- dijo el santo de dragón entregándole a su chica un vestido rojo de una sola pieza muy sugerente-

Gracias Shiryu- dijo la chica sonrojada entregándole a su novio un libro de mitología antigua-

Toma Seiya Feliz navidad- dijo Shun entregándole un regalo a su amigo-

Gracias Shun- dijo Seiya al abrir el regalo y encontrar

Feliz navidad Shaina- dijo Ikki entregándole a su chica una blusa de color verde aguamarina-

Gracias Ikki- dijo Shaina entregándole a Ikki un portarretratos con una foto donde el fénix abrazaba a su novia y a su hermano sonriendo como tal vez nunca se le vería de nuevo-

Muchas gracias Shaina- dijo Ikki besando a su chica lo cual aprovecho June-

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CONEJITO!- grito la chica besando y abrazando su novio al tiempo que le entregaba su regalo que se trataba de un abrigo de casimir muy fino en color blanco-

Feliz navidad June- dijo el chico respondiendo dulcemente a los besos de su novia mientras que entregaba su regalo que es un hermoso vestido de satín en color turquesa-

La pareja de novios se besa feliz por pasar una fecha tan especial juntos mientras que ikki solo mira la escena sin intervenir pues no puede evitar esta feliz por su hermano menor para luego seguir besando a su novia

Los santos siguen celebrando esta fecha tan especial en compañía de sus seres queridos esperando poder seguir disfrutando de estas fiestas por muchos años mas

Fin del Capitulo 1

-Autor- Bueno muchachos ya saben que hacer-

¡ESPERAMOS QUE PASEN ESTAS FIESTAS EN COMPAÑÍA DE SU FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritaron todos los santos-

Y feliz año nuevo. y día de reyes, y día de pascua, y...- dijo Seiya metiendo como siempre las cuatro patas mientras que un altavoz golpea en la cabeza a la mula cortesía del autor-

¡SEIYA ES LA TRECEAVA TOMA QUE ARRUINAS!- gritan todos furiosos-

Muy bien estoy harto lo matare- dijo Ikki preparándose para acabar con la mula-

Ikki por favor es navidad- dijo Shiryu-

Pues aun cuando es navidad dudo que Ikki logre que ese milagro se haga realidad- dijo Hyoga-

No me refería a eso- dijo el dragón-

Por favor tranquilícense- dijo Shun tratando de calmar los ánimos-

Háganle caso a Shunny- dijo June melosamente mientras abraza a su novio-

-Autor- puesto que ya no nos queda tiempo sugiero que se quede así- mirando su reloj-

Siendo así ya es hora de despedir la historia- dijo Ikki mientras tarta de reprimir sus impulsos de matar a cierta amazona de cabellos dorados que esta besando a su hermanito-

No aun no- se quejo June-

-Autor- Bueno Shun ya sabes que hacer-

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo solo me queda desearles una feliz navidad en compañía de su familia y seres queridos- dijo Shun con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que June se lance encima del chico y que Ikki tenga que ser detenido por los otros 3 santos de bronce-

N/A: Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer la historia y el tiempo de dejar review, Los personajes de Saint Seiya les desean una Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo nos estamos viendo bye


	2. Dia de los Inocentes Reloaded 2

CAPITULO 2 INOCENTE CONEJITO

Shuuuun- dijo June con voz melosa-

¿Qué pasa June?- pregunto el chico-

Mira arriba de ti- dijo la chica sonriente-

¿Qué eso no es un muerdago?- pregunto el chico inocentemente al ver la ramita-

Si lo es- dijo la amazona con corazoncitos en los ojos antes de lanzarse sobre el santo para besarlo sin tregua-

¡OYE!- grito el santo del fénix nada contento al presenciar la escena-

Ikkiiiii- dijo Shaina con un tono de voz igual de meloso-

¿Qué?- pregunto el santo molesto-

Nada solo quería que vieras el muerdago que hay sobre tu cabeza- dijo la cobra-

Oh no...- Ikki no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la cobra se le fuera encima para besarlo aprovechando también la navideña tradición-

Pero si ya acabo la navidad- dijo la mula-

¡TU CALLATE!- gritaron June y Shaina mirando de forma asesina al burro alado-

Que genio- dijo Shura-

-Autor- Podrían dejar eso para después la historia ya va a empezar-

Esta bien- dijo June haciendo un puchero al igual que Shaina puesto que las amazonas no tenían la menor intención de soltar a sus presas que diga a sus novios-

Bien en que iba ah si Pues la fiesta de navidad fue un éxito rotundo lo cual se confirmo al día siguiente viendo los cuerpos de los dorados regados por toda la mansión como si una guerra santa hubiera ocurrido en ese lugar pero bien ya me estoy saliendo del tema la cuestión es que 2 días después llego el 28 de diciembre día de los santos inocentes y como siempre al santo de Andrómeda este día se le paso por alto pues les aseguro que si hubiera sabido que día era lo mas probable es que se hubiera ido a la isla de Andrómeda o hasta la mismísima isla de la reina muerte con tal de escapar de los bromas de sus compañeros

Vemos al apuesto chico dormir en la habitación de la amazona del camaleón quien tiene la mala costumbre de abrazar cosas contra su pecho por lo cual encontramos la cabeza del pequeño santo hundida en el suave y turgente pecho de la amazona quien sonríe ampliamente aumentando poco a poco la presión contra su pecho esto despierta al pobre niño que se estaba ahogando por la falta de oxigeno pasando su cara de un ligero color azul a un fuerte color rojo al notar donde se encontraba su rostro

El niño observo en el reloj que eran las 3 de la mañana por lo que de mal humor se dirigió a su habitación ya que había "2 muy buenas razones" para regresar a su cuarto (no sean mal pensados) la primera era que una vez que despertaba era muy difícil que volviera a conciliar el sueño y la segunda era que quería prepararse para su habitual caminata matutina, sin embargo antes de irse el chico le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la amazona y le dejo el conejo de peluche que Shaina le habia regalado en su cumpleaños para que abrazara

El santo aun algo somnoliento caminada lentamente como un zombi hasta que llego a su habitación cayendo pesadamente en su cama y aun cuando se tuvo que revolver en ella cambiando de posición varias veces logro conseguir el sueño quedándose dormido boca arriba, pasadas cerca de 4 horas se ven a 2 sospechosas sombras entrar sigilosamente en el cuarto del chico las cuales se paran frente al dormido santo y empiezan a hablar

Hyoga ¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto no muy seguro el burrito-

Claro será una broma estupenda- dijo Hyoga-

Eso dijiste la ultima vez y ya vez como nos fue- dijo el Pegaso recordando el día de los inocentes pasado-

Vamos no seas cobarde y ayúdame- dijo el santo sacando de una bolsa un tinte de cabello y otras cosas mas-

Oye creo que lo mas difícil va a ser vestirlo ¿no?- pregunto Seiya-

No, me parece que lo más difícil será ponerle los lentes de contacto- dijo Hyoga-

Pasados ya 30 minutos los santos ya están por terminar su maléfica obra que incluye tinte de cabello, ropa, vendajes, algo de maquillaje y como dijo Hyoga siendo lo mas difícil dejaron los lentes de contacto de ultimo puesto que era posible que en el proceso su compañero despertara

Vamos Seiya te cedo el honor- dijo el cisne-

No gracias seré tonto pero se muy bien lo que pasa cuando alguien despierta a Shun- dijo la mulita negándose rotundamente-

De acuerdo yo lo haré-

El santo del cisne se acerca al pequeño santo de Andrómeda y tragando saliva levanta con cuidado uno de los párpados del joven para colocar el primer lente de contacto, luego de lo cual vuelve a poner el párpado en su sitio repitiendo el proceso con el otro ojo después de lo cual suelta un gran respiro de alivio al terminar y no haber despertado a Shun

Listo ¿qué te parece?- pregunto Hyoga-

Sorprendente si no lo supiera yo mismo diria que no es el- dijo el pegasito mirando a su compañero que ha sido cambiado radicalmente-

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que...-

El Cisne no puede alcanzar a completar la frase ya que de repente un poderoso y agresivo cosmo aparece mientras que el santo de Andrómeda abre los ojos nada contento

¿QUE HACEN USTEDES EN MI HABITACIÓN?- pregunta una voz de ultratumba, fría y malévola que en nada se parece a la pacifica, tranquila y dulce voz del pequeño-

Shun... bueno veras es que...- trato de decir Hyoga-

¡SILENCIO! ¡PREPÁRENSE A SUFRIR LA MAS TERRIBLE DE LAS AGONIAS!- grito el chico elevando su cosmos aun mas-

La puerta de la habitación se abre y salen volando ambos santos por la misma estrellándose violentamente contra una pared quedando completamente noqueados con unas grandes X en lugar de ojos y con la lengua de fuera momentos después el santo de Andrómeda sale del cuarto mirando con desprecio a los despojos que hay bajo sus pies y no dándoles mayor importancia se dirige a la parte baja de la mansión sin embargo en el camino se encuentra a la reencarnación de Atena aun algo dormida pero al ver al chico la diosa despertó por completo

¿Alguien ha visto a la señorita Saori?- pregunto Tatsumi a los dorados que esperaban el desayuno en el comedor-

No y no me molestes que te dejo sin cabeza pelón- dijo Saga quien había despertado con un humor de los mil diablos-

Pero que salvaje- dijo Afrodita-

Tú cállate- dijo Kanon con un humor igual al de su hermano-

Tengo hambre- dijo Aldebaran-

Tranquilo que Mu prepara el desayuno- dijo Camus-

Todo yo, todo yo- se quejo el santo de Aries-

¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escucha un desgarrador grito por parte de la deidad-

¡HAYA VOY MI SEÑORA!- grito el lame botas que diga el sirviente de la diosa-

¡QUE NO PUEDE HABER ALGO DE PAZ EN ESTE MALDITO AGUJERO DEL INFIERNO!- grito MM azotando su mano contra la mesa-

MM estoy tratando de meditar- dijo Shaka molesto por el griterío-

Además eso se oye muy feo puedo sugerir que lo llames el hoyito del diablo- dijo Shura-

¡MUERETE IDIOTA!- bufo el santo de cáncer-

¡SALVESE EL QUE PUEDA!- grito Tatsumi regresando tan rápido como se habia ido-

¡MI CABEZA HA VENIDO A CORTARME LA CABEZA!- grita Saori corriendo como una loca-

¿Qué le pasa a la bruja?- pregunta Milo-

Parece como si hubiera visto al diablo- dijo Aioria-

No, más bien a quien vio fue al Rey del Inframundo-

¿Cómo estas tan seguro Shiryu?- pregunto Aioros-

Por que esta detrás de Shion- respondió Dokho sumamente asustado-

¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritan todos sorprendidos-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Shun molesto al notar que todos se le han quedado viendo-

¿Ya te has visto en un espejo?- pregunto Shion-

Que lata- el caballero que aun estaba de malas se mira en un espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en el lugar- ¿Qué... que es esto?-

El pequeño esta completamente sorprendido al ver su imagen reflejada y encontrar su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos verdes con una mirada fría y sin vida, su piel sumamente pálida, mientras que viste una túnica negra inclusive tiene vendajes negros en ambas manos, no hay duda alguna el santo de Andrómeda es la viva imagen del rey del inframundo Hades

¡POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO!- grita Ikki al entrar al comedor sumamente molesto por el escándalo que lo despertó-

¡NIISAN!- grito Shun completamente aterrorizado- ¡NIISAN AYUDAME!-

¿Sh... Shun?- pregunto el santo al no creer lo que sus ojos veían retrocediendo de la impresión-

¡NIISAN POR FAVOR TIENES QUE ACABAR CONMIGO!- grito Shun-

¿Qué no hay otra forma?- pregunto Aioros rascándose la cabeza-

Puedes probar una terapia como la que esta tomando Saga- sugirió Shura-

¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!- grito molesto el santo de géminis-

Pues poco te falta- dijo entre dientes Kanon-

Creo que tienes ganas de volver de nuevo a cabo sumion ¿verdad hermanito?- Amenazo Saga haciendo que su gemelo sudara frío-

También puedes intentar la meditación para controlar tu lado oscuro- sugirió Shaka-

Si, no hay que ser tan extremistas Shun- dijo Milo sin embargo los dorados optan por callarse al ver la mirada asesina del fénix-

¡NIISAN HAZLO RAPIDO!- grito el niño-

¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! ¡NO VOLVERE A PASAR POR ESTO!- grita el fénix corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

¡NIISAN VUELVE!- grito Shun desconsolado cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

Que malvado dejar a su pobre hermano así- dijo Afrodita-

Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto June siendo igualmente despertada por el enorme alboroto-

Será mejor que no te acerques June- dijo Shaina que había llegado momentos antes presenciando la huida del fénix-

¡SHUN!- grito la chica corriendo junto al chico- ¿pero que te han hecho?-

Shun ya no existe- dijo en voz baja el niño-

¿Qué?- pregunto la amazona confundida-

Ahora solo existe Hades rey del mundo de los muertos- grito el joven soltando una malévola carcajada- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Puesto que el shock fue tan tremendo que la mente del joven caballero lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar el hecho de que su cuerpo ha vuelto a ser poseído por Hades, por lo que el chico actúa justamente como el rey del inframundo o sea como un maniático dios de la muerte

Ha perdido la razón- dijo Shion preocupado mientras que afuera del comedor hay 2 personas observando el espectáculo-

Creo que se nos paso la mano- dijo Hyoga al presenciar lo que ocurría-

Debemos decirles- dijo Seiya-

¿Estas loco? Si todos se enteran que fuimos nosotros los que hicimos esto los dorados nos mataran e Ikki nos volverá a matar y June nos volverá a matar y Shun nos volverá a...-

Ya entendí, ya entendí soy tonto pero no tanto- dijo el Pegaso- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?-

Solo nos queda esperar a ver que ocurre- contesto el cisne-

Shun por favor- dijo June muy asustada retrocediendo mientras el chico avanza hacia ella-

Ya te dije que soy Hades- dijo el santo mirando a la chica fijamente para luego decir- Persefone-

¿PERSEFONE?- preguntan todos confundidos-

Así es ella es mi reina y esposa Persefone- dijo el chico señalando a la amazona-

¿Es... es... esposa?- pregunto la chica a quien los colores se le subieron fuertemente al rostro-

Así es- dijo el chico tomando suavemente el rostro de la chica y acercándolo peligrosamente al suyo- mi esposa-

S... Shun...- la chica temblaba pero no de miedo si no por esta nueva faceta de su novio que lejos de asustarla le estaba encantando-

Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Saga viendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control-

Ya lo tengo- dijo Aioros-

¿Qué tienes pensado?-

Usemos ¡ATENA EXCLAMATION! (la Exclamación de Atena)- dijo el santo de sagitario-

Véase a los santos de Sagitario, Tauro y Piscis tratar de hacer la pose para al técnica resultando en una patética imitación de quinta que hace que todos traten de aguantar la risa por lo ridículo que se ven los 3 dorados quienes se sonrojan fuertemente al ver el ridículo que están haciendo

Pobres Humanos sus patéticas técnicas jamás podrán detenerme- dijo Shun dirigiendo una mirada carente de toda emoción mientras de su brazo estaba tomada una muy sonrojada June-

Déjense de tonterías y hagan algo ya- grito Shaina asustada por la actitud de sus cuñadito-

Tal vez una terapia con electrochoques ayude- dijo MM pensativo-

No seas bruto- dijo Afrodita- con un viaje al SPA se arregla el niño-

Si le damos de comer lo que quiere se pondrá contento ya conocen el refrán "barriga llena corazón contento"- dijo Aldebaran haciendo que a todos les salgan grandes gotas de sudor en la cabeza-

Pero que idioteces dicen todos ustedes a un loco solo se le cura con un baño de agua bien fría- dijo Dokho-

Maestro eso es del siglo pasado ya no se usa- dijo Shiryu-

¿Me estas llamando anciano?- pregunto el santo de libra molesto-

N... No maestro claro que no- dijo Shiryu nervioso-

Yo creo que la acupuntura es buena opción- dijo Milo-

Unas píldoras como las que toma Saga y asunto arreglado- dijo Kanon-

¡ENCERREMOLOS EN CABO SUMION, LUEGO MATAMOS AL PATRIARCA Y TOMANOS EL CONTROL DEL SANTUARIO! ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ante este comentario del santo de géminis todos se alejan a una distancia prudente hasta Shun-

Toma un chocolate hermano- dijo Kanon dándole a su hermano la golosina con su píldora oculta para calmarlo-

Yo sigo insistiendo en la meditación- dijo Shaka-

Mientras en el olimpo todos observan confundidos lo que pasa en la mansión kido ya que no sabían que el dios del inframundo hubiera vuelto a tomar el control sobre el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda bueno eso era lo que creían antes de ver al dios aparecer somnoliento y vistiendo un ridículo pijama de calaveritas

¿Qué están viendo?- pregunto el dios bostezando-

Tras unos segundos de silencio los dioses miran al espejo donde ven lo que ocurre en la mansión y luego miran al dios, miran al espejo y luego miran al dios, miran al espejo y luego miran al dios (bueno ustedes me entienden no)

¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunta Abel-

¿Cómo puede estar en 2 lugares al mismo tiempo?- pregunta Eris-

¿Si tu eres tu quien es el que esta haya?- pregunto Apolo-

Pero es que son prácticamente iguales- dijo Artemisa-

¿De que demonios están hablando?- pregunto Hades confundido-

Los dioses le señalan a su compañero el espejo al cual el dios se acerca para comprobar que esta en la tierra pero como puede estar en la tierra si esta en el olimpo y si esta en el olimpo quien es ese que esta en la tierra la sencilla respuesta para el dios es que se trata de un usurpador

¡QUIEN OSA HACERSE PASAR POR EL GRAN HADES!- grito el dios sumamente furioso-

Quien quiera que sea tiene pésimo gusto- dijo en voz baja Apolo-

¡TE ESCUCHE APOLO!- grito el dios mirando feo a su compañero- ¡THANATOS! ¡HIPNOS!-

¡SI SEÑOR!- dijeron los gemelos reportándose-

¡VAMOS A LA TIERRA A ACABAR CON ESE IMPOSTOR!- grito Hades antes de desaparecer-

¡PERO QUE ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO!- grito Zeus-

Esto se va a poner muy divertido- dijo Apolo tomando un buen lugar frente al espejo mientras que sus compañeros lo imitan-

De regreso a la mansión vemos a los santos discutir la forma en como podrían ayudar al santo de Andrómeda que si la terapia de choques, que si el SPA, que si la comida, que si n baño de agua bien fría, que si la acupuntura, que si las píldoras, que si la meditación cada uno de los santos expone sus razones por las cuales sus métodos pueden ser efectivos pero mientras estos pierden el tiempo en esto el santo de Andrómeda ha salido a los jardines de la mansión llevándose a June con el

Mis campos Eliseos son mejores que esto- dijo el chico observando los jardines-

Shun…- dijo la chica mirando el rostro inexpresivo del santo-

Ya te dije que no soy ese santo al cual te refieres- dijo el chico-

Shun por favor tu no eres así- dijo la chica tomando el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente-

Persefone… June… yo… yo…- el chico nuevamente se encontraba confundido-

Pero al mirar los hermosos ojos azules de la chica el chico estaba recuperando poco a poco el raciocinio mientras más los veía mas era el mismo sin embargo todo se fue por un tubo cuando Hades apareció frente a la pareja

¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡LIQUIDENLO!- grito Hades furioso-

¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR AL GRAN HADES!- grito Shun furioso por la interrupción-

¡YO SOY EL GRAN HADES!- grito el dios-

¡AHORA SABRAS LO QUE LE PASA A QUIENES INTENTAN HACERSE PASAR POR MI! ¡THANATOS, HIPNOS ACABEN CON EL!- grito Shun-

Esto de…- los gemelos estaban confundidos-

Ya que Shun y Hades eran prácticamente iguales y la túnica de Hades no ayudaba mucho puesto que era igual a la del santo de Andrómeda con lo cual no sabían a cual de los 2 debían obedecer

¡ACABEN CON EL IMPOSTOR!- gritaron de nuevo Shun y Hades-

Pe... Pero Señor- trato de decir Thanatos-

¡SE ATREVEN A DESOBEDECERME!- dijeron al unísono el dios y el santo elevando al mismo tiempo su cosmos-

Sabia que no debía levantarme de la cama hoy- dijo Hipnos-

Antes de que los pobres sirvientes pudieran hacer algo fueron enviados muy lejos por el cosmos de ambos, luego de lo cual el dios y el santo se miraron fijamente

¡COMO TE ATREVES A IMITARME!- grito Hades-

¿Imitarte? Yo soy el verdadero Rey del Inframundo- dijo Shun mirando fríamente y con desprecio al dios-

Eres bueno pero yo soy mejor- dijo Hades dirigiéndole la misma mirada al chico-

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho cuando los santos por fin se dieron cuenta que shun se había ido y al salir a buscarlo se encontraron no con uno si no con dos Hades

¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto Shion-

¿Cuáles de los 2 es Shun?- pregunto Mu-

¡YO NO!- gritaron ambos-

A un lado que yo los curo- dijo Dokho sacando un cubo de agua fría de quien sabe donde-

¡MAESTRO ESPERE!- grito Shiryu pero fue tarde ya que esto genero una reacción en cadena-

¡OYE ABUELO MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE!- grito MM al ser usado de escudo por Shun- ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI! ¡SOKISHIKI MEIKAI HA! (Ondas Infernales de Hades!-

¡MI MAQUILLAJE!- se quejo Afrodita al ser usado de escudo por Hades- ¡PIRANHAS ROSES! (Rosas Pirañas)-

¡MISERABLE CRUSTACEO FIJATE EN LO QUE HACES!- grito Saga esquivando por muy poco la técnica- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! (Explosión de Galaxias)-

¡ESTO ME LO PAGAS AFRODITA!- grito Mu ya que las rosas le habían carcomido su ropa y cabellos- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION! (Revolución de Polvo Estelar)-

¡SAGA ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Kanon quien recibió la técnica de su gemelo- ¡ANOTHER DIMENTION! (Otra Dimensión)-

¡MU COMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR A TU MAESTRO!- grito Shion furioso- ¡STARLIGHT EXTINTION! (Extinción de Luz Estelar)-

¡A MI NO ME VAN A ENVIAR A NINGUNA OTRA DIMENSION!- grito Shaka esquivando la peligrosa técnica- ¡TEN MA KOU HUKU! (Capitulación del Demonio)-

¡SHION YA ME TIRASTE EL CUBO DE AGUA!- grito Dokho atacando a su amigo- ¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA! (Los Cien Dragones de Rozan)-

¡SHAKA ESTO ME LO PAGAS!- grito Aioria- ¡LIGHTNING PLASMA! (Relámpago de Plasma)-

¡YO JUEGO, YO JUEGO¡- grito entusiasmado Aldebarán a quien no pareció importarle mucho haber recibido la técnica del antiguo maestro- ¡GREAT HORN! (Gran Cuerno)-

¡AIORIA ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- grito Milo más negro que un carbón- ¡SCARLET NIDDLE! (Aguja Escarlata)-

¡TORO LOCO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!- grito Shura enfadado- ¡EXCALIBUR!-

¡AYYYY! ¡MILO PUEDO PERDONAR TUS TONTERIAS! ¡PERO UN ATAQUE A MI RETAGUARDIA ESO NO SE LO PERDONO A NADIE!- grito Camus sobandose donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre- ¡DIAMOND DUST! (Polvo de Diamantes)-

Pues como dice el refrán "Al pueblo que fueres hacer lo que vieres"- dijo Aioros uniéndose al pleito- ¡ATOMIC ATTACK! (Ataque Atómico)-

Luego de haber usado sus técnicas especiales los santos recurren al combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual arma una trifulca enorme donde todos se agarran a empujones, golpes, rodillazos, codazos, patadas, bofetadas, arañazos, jalones de cabellos, mordidas, escupitajos, golpes bajos y demás mientras que Hades y Shun observan divertidos el espectáculo por su parte Hyoga y Seiya deciden actuar mientras que sus compañeros están ocupados

¡SHUN PIENSA RAPIDO!- gritaron el Cisne y el Pegaso lanzando globos de agua contra el chico-

El santo pudo destruir los globos con su cosmo pero no pudo evitar que el agua que salio de ellos bañara su rostro y cabello el cual empezó a despintarse ya que la pintura usaba por Hyoga podía quitarse fácilmente con agua al igual que el maquillaje dejando el rostro del chico casi a su estado natural salvo por los lentes de contacto

¿Shun?- pregunto Hades cuando por fin pudo reconocer al supuesto impostor-

¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Shun ya que el agua también le devolvió la cordura al chico-

Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Hyoga-

Es lo mejor- dijo el Pegaso temeroso-

¡NADA DE ESO!- grito Hades cerrando el paso a los bromistas- Me parece que tienen mucho que explicar-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Hyoga haciéndose al mismo-

Por que ustedes fueron los causantes de todo esto- dijo Shun recordando haber visto a los bromistas en su cuarto- ustedes tenían planeada esta broma-

Vamos, Vamos fue solo una inocente bromita- dijo Hyoga sudando frió-

A mi no me pareció tan inocente- dijo el fénix apareciendo detrás del Cisne y el Pegaso emanando un cosmo sumamente letal-

¡COMO SE ATREVEN A HACERLE UNA BROMA TAL CRUEL DE MI SHUN!- grito June extremadamente furiosa-

¡CON QUE USTEDES FUERON LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO!- grito Shion detrás del cual estaban todos los demás dorados que detuvieron su pleito al escuchar esto-

Shun ayudamos- suplico el Pegaso apelando a la compasión de Andrómeda -

Normalmente lo haría Seiya pero debo ir a mi habitación a arreglarme- se limito a decir el chico sonriendo con total naturalidad-

Hyoga ¿te que dicho cuanto te aprecio?- pregunto el Pegaso-

¿Puedo pedir que mis restos sean enviados al barco de mi madre?- pregunto Hyoga-

¡A ELLOS!- grito Ikki-

¡YO QUIERO A LA MULA!- grito Hades sacando su espada-

¡YO QUIERO AL PATO!- grito June sacando su látigo-

Cuando Shun ingresa a la mansión pero apenas cierra la puerta escucha un poderoso estruendo y unos alaridos de agonía que erizan el cabello pero el chico solo se limita a sonreír, el santo camina a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa encontrándose a Atena en el camino

¡NO ME CORTES LA CABEZA!- grito Saori tras lo cual sale corriendo a velocidad luz ni darle a shun tiempo para decir nada-

El chico mueve la cabeza de forma negativa e ingresa a su habitación pensando en que después de todo no fue tan mala la broma que le hicieron, mientras que se siguen escuchando el estruendo y los alaridos por un laaaaaargo rato

Fin del Capitulo 2

-Autor- ¿Que les pareció?

¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA FUE ESA!- se quejo Shun-

Por lo menos te fue mejor que a nosotros- dijo Hyoga-

Creo que se te paso la mano- dijo Seiya-

"Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra"- dijo el dragón-

¡TU CALLATE PARIENTE DE GODZILLA!- gritaron el Pegaso y el Cisne mirando de forma asesina a Shiryu-

A mi me gusto que Shun dijera que soy su esposa- dijo June sonrojada-

A mi no- dijo Ikki bastante enfadado-

¿En que estábamos?- se pregunto Shaina- Ah si-

La amazona se lanza sobre el fénix quien aun se encuentra bajo el muerdago mientras que June aprovecha esto para también besar a su novio-

-Autor- Antes de que continúen con eso…-

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente… June espemphhhh- el pobre chico ya no pudo seguir hablando pro que la amazona lo callo a besos-

N/A: Como siempre les mis mas sinceras gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y la molestia de dejar review y agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado de verdad muchas gracias nos estamos viendo bye


End file.
